


Of course I know!

by Lucrecia_Arctica



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, i dont know what else tag, inocent, otayuri - Freeform, underage just because Yuri is 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucrecia_Arctica/pseuds/Lucrecia_Arctica
Summary: It could have ended in that moment, but he was too altered to be aware of that before open his mouth again.-Well, you got me wrong, I know that kissing isn’t disgusting.-Do you know it?-Of course I know.The smile still in the Kazakh’s face, Yuri tried to think of a proper answer to evade the situation, but nothing came up to his mind.-You don’t know, right?(Otayuri, first kiss).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first hi everyone! This is the first time I write a fanfic for this anime and actually it’s the first time I decide to write an english version (I’m not a native speaker) but I really wanted to share it. I posted my spanish and english version in another fanfiction page, so in case you have seen it, hello it's me again haha, it's the same fic just with some grammar corrections. Also I wrote it before the episode 12 (in case you notice I include something weird).
> 
> Please, send a comment it if you like it or if you hate it or you have any suggestion related to the fic or my English. There is a possibility I would write another chapter but so far I'm not sure about it (I have an idea but I'm in exams...).
> 
> I hope you like it, seriously.

Yuri Plisetsky was 15 years old, he was practically a superstar and he had seen enough of the world but sometimes he could recognize he didn’t know enough about normal life, he could only say it to himself but it didn’t change the truth. It was not like he felt as a naive and for sure he didn’t consider himself as “innocent”. He had dedicated his life to figure skating: 24 hours, 7 days per week. So much so there were moments when in his mind was the idea that maybe he was forgetting to live his life. Then he thought that they were stupid sentimentalisms and got rid of these ideas. His ambition had been his strength and he thought he didn’t need anything else, not until that moment in the Parc Güell with the sunrise in Barcelona as background and witness when he realized there was something else than to train day and night, that day Otabek Altin became his friend. Come on, he never spent any time thinking about his relations with others and neither cared about it so much. But if something he should accept, nobody in the whole world had had the consideration to ask him something like that, people just assumed things about him all the time, they called him a fairy although he was a man. Although he was a man, people looked at him and treated him as a child, he got used to it even though he didn’t like it… maybe because Otabek showed him respect for being who he was, and it felt well…that never had he realized how much he wanted to be considered by someone until he had the situation in front of him.

He thought that maybe to try to be his friend could be worthy “ _maybe this guy is not an idiot”_ he said to himself. They spoke and for the first time he let himself to connect with someone and it was special, better than he could expect.

For this reason after the Grand Prix Final where both got good results they kept in touch. They weren’t social persons but incredibly their personalities fitted well. An advantage was the language*: Otabek spoke Russian too as native language and to have the possibility to speak his language naturally around people who couldn’t understand them was nice. For example when they mocked of JJ in front of him and the laughs they got when the Canadian insisted on his ability to understand Russian was so funny, of course until Viktor started to laugh as well and translate everything to his Japanese pig. Always both ruining everything, however not for it he didn’t enjoy it less to be honest.

Not all the time they were face to face, but it felt like they were. They messaged each other all the time and for Yuri was so nice to finally have someone who he could talk, someone with he could be understood for the first time, who could understand undoubtedly that for him figure skating was not a game and had clear objectives of what he wanted to achieve… This made so easy to support each other although winning was important for both and they were rivals; their friendship was really important, so important that he could ignore the burden of being chased for people asking with curiosity when they saw him smiling as an idiot to his cellphone, but he didn’t care at all. Otabek was a true friend, someone he could rely on.

The next time they met was during the world championship, the day before the competition they had decided to be alone as usual and spend the evening together. The age difference wasn’t a problem, they had similar likes. Yuri wasn’t sure because it was the first time he had a real friend but with Otabek, he felt like he could say anything without overthinking and fear, a person who could be relaxed without problem. After wandering around the city, they decided to buy chips and candies and go to Otabek’s room to watch a movie. The trainer of the Kazakh was exactly like him, he preferred to give him his space and be alone.

They watched the movie and after as a joke they decided to watch local television and try to speak the language imitating the local accent. Yurio laughed so hard that his stomach hurts, the serious expressions of his friend while he was imitating were genius. When he was with him everything was funny, it seemed not perfect, genuine. He was himself and he knew Otabek felt the same. While they were checking the different channels it was inevitable to find one talking about the figure skating events to take place in the next few days. Everything was fine until of course! They had to comment about the supposed relationship between Yuri Katsuki and Viktor that while it was pretty obvious, at the same time still being a complete mystery and the press was trying to find any proof to confirm it irrefutably. Himself was being chasing by them all the time and also for other skaters due to his “close friendship” with both, but what could he know?, it didn’t matter for him at all, what if they decided to kiss again in the Grand Prix Final making impossible to everyone to ignore something was happening there (in case the first kiss hadn’t showed enough). It was a nuisance. Who cared about their private life? He took a bunch of chips and put them into his mouth swallowing without chewing them with violence, he felt his blood boiling thinking of all trouble they caused. Wasn’t it enough to take Viktor from him when it was obvious he needed him more? He needed him to win, he wanted to win…

-Idiots…-he whispered in Russian lowly while he watched on the TV the reporter asking once more about the meaning of those matching rings and Viktor said flirtatiously it was a secret.

- _Why you didn’t tell them those are engaged rings as you said to us, asshole_ –the blonde thought to himself.

-What’s wrong? –Otabek was silent during all the angry monologue that Yuri had in his mind. The silent between them was something usual and they were far to be uncomfortable. He got a sip of his cola while he was observing Yuri put himself in order.

Both were at the foot of the bed, all the candies spread around them.

- _If Lilia sees this, for sure she will kill me…_ -he thought –oh it’s nothing Bek –he answered calmly with a half-smile on his face –just… the things they did bother me a lot.

It wasn’t so long since he started to call him Bek, it was easier and he liked the way it demonstrated the level of confidence between them.

-Yuri- Otabek repeated inexpressive looking at him again –what’s wrong?

He look at Otabek’s eyes, they were really dark. He analyzed twice before answering, his friend was an inexpressive guy and he exploded all the time, they were a weird couple. Despite of it, Otabek was able to see what was hidden in his words. He saw him frowning like saying “don’t make me ask you again”, then he realized there was no way to evade the answer.

-Nothing, just... it bothers me how they are mocking all. They avoid questions about their relationship but at the same time they are showing it every single time they can.

-I don’t think it’s wrong –typical answer of the Kazakh showing his maturity to the fifteen year old guy –maybe they don’t want to be in the spotlight.

-Seriously? Do you really think they don’t want to be in the spotlight? –He replied with the most sarcastic voice he was able to do –Flirting every single time they can, kissing in front of the cameras? It’s disgusting!  

The Kazakh didn’t answer but when Yuri looked at him, he found something he wasn’t expecting at all, the Kazakh had a derisive laughter on his face.

-What?

-Nothing.

-What?

-Nothing.

-WHAT?

The swarthy man cannot avoid in this occasion to make a complete smile looking at the russian who was about to stand up and hit him with the first object he could find, his childish attitude was so obvious, nevertheless he was approaching to his 16 years birthday.

-Nothing, it’s just funny for me that you think that kissing is disgusting.

Yuri Plisetsky felt like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water at him, the embarrassment and humiliation were expressed on his face and because of his impulsive personality he said the first sentence that crossed his mind to defend himself.

-I didn’t say that.

-Ah, I thought you said that –the smile on the face of the older one made Yuri feel cornered.

Everything could have ended in that moment, but he was too altered to be aware of that before open his mouth again.

-Well, you got me wrong, I know that kissing isn’t disgusting.

-Do you know it?

-Of course I know.

-Good.

The smile still in the Kazakh’s face, Yuri tried to think of a proper answer to evade the situation, but nothing came up to his mind.

-You don’t know, right? –Otabek asked again breaking the silence.

-Of course I know! I bet you are the one who doesn’t know it!

-Well, tell me with who was your first kiss.

-No! Tell me you first!

-I was 14 years old, a girl from the academy…

-Of course… a girl from the academy –he repeated mockingly.

-He approached to me saying she wanted to show me something and then when I was distracted she kissed me without asking.

For his gaze he knew he was saying the truth, he didn’t have any reason to lie to him. Besides it wasn’t like a competition.

-Ok, ok, I believe you, I believe you –Yuri replied trying to draw the attention away from him –well, in conclusion they both are idiots. Let’s watch another movie…

-No, now you have to tell me yours.

Yuri was stunned wondering how he put himself in this uncomfortable situation and specially. How would he run away from it? Knowing Bek he wouldn’t let him to put the conversation aside, besides he seemed to enjoy observing him suffering a bit. He tried to remember one of Mila’s stories and said it was his, but he was so nervous trying to look good that he couldn’t recall anything realistic.

-You haven’t kissed someone, right?

Both were in silence and Yuri looked at his eyes, while he had an amused gaze, his eyes didn’t have any sign of attempt to humiliate him as he felt when Viktor and the others looked at him as he were a child. No, Otabek was his friend, if he couldn’t trust him who had demonstrated to be reliable, who else?

-It should be disgusting –it was the only thing he said.

Otabek relaxed himself a little and stared at Yuri softly. His friend was young and inexpert and it wasn’t wrong. He was something unique to contemplate, a person so pure, even though he tried by all means not to be like that.

-It isn’t disgusting, you will see.

-I’m sure it is and I don’t want to figure it out, thank you.

-Don’t make promises you cannot maintain. I bet you will like it.

A violent blush was placed on Yuri’s cheeks.

-Of course not.

-Yes.

-No.

-Yes.

-No.

-Yes.

-No.

-Yes.

-Well if you are so sure, prove it!

-I could do it.

-I’m not seeing you trying it, you never dare…

Before he could complete the rest of the sentence and realized the meaning of his words, the nervousness and the fear that his friend could get upset or take his words wrongly made him feel anxious. The sentences couldn’t come out of his mouth coherently. What the heck? What he just did? Was he stupid?

The words were silenced and he felt himself to paralyze when he felt Otabek’s hand on his cheek, he felt the touch of his fingers delineating it carefully, looking for the correct touch.

-Bek? –it was the last word he said before his lips were trapped.

What? What? His brain was about to explode, he felt his stomach going straight to his throat for a second, until the lips of Otabek made more contact with yours. The touch was soft and delicate, he sensed the hand of his partner placing his head in the correct site; for the first time he was conscious of the strength and the size of the older one, he was so close to him… it wasn’t the first time they were close but… he was kissing him! And he didn’t know what to do… the movements of Otabek seemed to guide him and well, Yuri gazed him and Otabek had his eyes closed, then he closed his eyes but too so hard that it hurt and made him more conscious of what he was doing and made him feel more embarrassed. He thought for a second that Otabek was moving away but it was only to change to a correct angle.

- _Would this torture end one day? What the hell the people think when they are doing it? What is Otabek thinking now? Why not he just push him away and done?_ \- Among all this thoughts passing in his mind, his instinct started to show up and he began to imitate to the Kazakh and being captivated by the sensation the kiss was causing on him… his teenage hormones that were usually sleeping inside of him took his body and he passed from being uncomfortable, to feel alert and finally to be drowsy. The pleasure was spread from his back to all his body in the face of a faster movement and great contact. It wasn’t so bad… for sure he knew what he was doing. Surely he had kissed more girls after the first one…

 - _Oh no! I cannot breath… -_ he said to himself – _it doesn’t matter now!_ –another part of him said. Trying to focus on the sensation he calmed himself more and felt the hand of Otabek traveling from his ear to his neck caressing… he deepened the kiss a little bit more – _I can’t, I can’t, this… is…_

Otabek stepped out of him before he could finish the sentence in his mind, both looking at the other eyes, his friend seemed different, for the first time he could see his maturity, how manly he was…

- _what did it mean? He just kissed me! It was my first Kiss! HOW DARED HE?!!_

-You taste like chips –it was the first thing the Kazakh decided to say.  

Maybe because the comment was so stupid or maybe because Yuri was about to explode for all the emotions, Yuri started to laugh desperately or maybe because Otabek started to laugh too, the atmosphere that was so tense before disappeared. They laughed a lot, so much all the stress and overwhelming thoughts that Yuri had disappeared too. It didn’t have to mean something, no.

Neither of the two added something else and they continued watching television acting normally as nothing happened before. They were a long time together until an angry Yakov called him several times, if he didn’t rush, Lilia would call him too and nothing was worse than the angry ex ballerina.

-I’m leaving –Yuri said after the number of missing calls reached the limit.

-Ok –replied the Kazakh standing up as a good host and joining him in the way to the door.

-Good luck tomorrow, well you know I’m going to beat you anyway –he said smiling friendly, they had begun to say that before every competition “I support you but I’m better than you”, a mantra.

-Yuri… -he heard the soft voice of his friend.

-Yes…

Before he could avoid it, he felt a soft and fast caress on his lips.

-I told you, you would like it –The Kazakh said closing the door in his face ignoring his surprise and let him without an opportunity to counterattack.

Yuri felt how all the colors were placed on his face. He was astounded, he couldn’t think of anything, he still in front of the door as a ghost for some minutes. The person on the other side of the door was smiling.

-OTABEK, YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!

Newspapers published the day after that the russian fairy tried to tear down the door of the Kazakhstan hero during the night for unknown reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> *Note: I assumed Otabek can speak russian due to I have met people from Kazakhstan and they can speak this language perfectly.


End file.
